Snövit lever!
by SnovitSaga
Summary: Historien fortsätter efter det att filminspelningen var avslutad. Snövit tar farväl av dvärgarna, skiljer sig från prinsen och beger sig ut på en jordenruntresa. Till slut hamnar hon i Malmö och ett tröstlöst liv som hemlös, då hon får ett meddelande från Walt Disney Studios.


**Snövit lever!**

Jag öppnar dörren till Café Hollandia och en varm luft och en doft av saffransbullar slår emot mig. En ung kille med lurvig kalufs kommer fram till mig.

– Hej, du måste vara Snövit!

– Ja, och du?

– Jag är Mowgli, jag växer så det knakar, säger han och de korta byxbenen fladdrar nere på vaden.

Jag går försiktigt fram mellan borden, och där längst in sitter de, de mest berömda från Walt Disney Studios; Mulan, Cruella de Vil, som ser ut att vara på väg ut, och Robin Hood.

– Hej, säger jag, och Cruella är nu strax intill mig.

– Jag ska gå nu, säger hon

– Men har du fått din biljett?

– Ja, den får du i kassan, säg bara att Walt Disney Studios har skickat den. Hon seglar ut i sin fasanfulla prickiga päls.

Mowgli ler sitt bländvita leende mot mig men säger inget. Robin Hood bryter tystnaden med att fråga:

– Hur har du haft det Snövit?

Och jag berättar i korta drag om min skilsmässa från prinsen, min jordenruntresa, att mitt gage tagit slut och om hur jag nu lever ett tröstlöst liv som hemlös i Malmö.

– Det var en tragisk historia, säger Robin Hood.

Mulan öppnar munnen:

– Du har dig själv att skylla, du är alldeles för naiv och osjälvständig. Ta tag i ditt liv på allvar så ordnar allt upp sig.

– Jag ska nog hämta min biljett nu, säger jag, vi ses senare på Malmö Arena.

Väl ute i snömodden känner jag några tårar komma, det är lätt för en så stark person som Mulan att säga att jag ska rycka upp mig. Den virvlande snön smälter på mina blodröda läppar och mitt svarta hår blir vitt av snön. Det är mycket folk i rörelse på gågatan och jag lyckas i min tårögdhet knuffa till en man med en lurvig hund.

– Oj, ursäkta, jag är så klumpig!

– Du ser inte alls så klumpig ut, du ser ut som Snövit!

– Vad heter hon?

– Det är faktiskt en han och han heter Tjatte, själv heter jag Steve.

Jag klappar Tjatte och säger adjö till dem båda. Mörkret börjar falla och det är dags att börja fundera över var jag ska tillbringa natten. De senaste nätterna har jag fått låna en soffa i ett kollektiv på Friisgatan. Friisgatan är en rolig gata, den är inte rak som de andra gatorna, utan den gör en lustig liten böj mitt på, och just där ligger kollektivhuset. Jag ringer på.

– Hej Snövit, kom in i värmen, du ser frusen ut. Vi har fått en ny boende här, han heter Steve och har en hund

– som heter Tjatte, fyller jag i.

– Hur vet du det? frågar Jonas förvånat.

– Vi har stött ihop.

Jag sätter mig i köket med en kopp kaffe. Här skulle jag kunna känna mig hemma. Det är nog dags att jag tar itu med ett och annat, och rycker upp mig som Mulan sa. De julröda stearinljusen lyser så fridfullt i fönstret och jag fylls av ett behagligt lugn. Det känns som om jag var på väg någonstans. Javisst, jag skulle ju åka till Malmö Arena och se Disney on Ice. Jag fiskar upp biljetten ur ryggsäcken. Biljetten pryds av en stor bild av de senaste Disneykaraktärerna. Jag känner mig gammal.

– Men hej igen, det hade jag inte väntat mig att få se Snövit i mitt nya kök!

– Jag bor inte här, stammar jag fram, jag får bara låna soffan ibland.

– Var bor du då?

– Ja, lite här och lite där, helst någonstans där det är varmt, jag är hemlös.

– Hur gick det till. Om du nu är den riktiga Snövit, för det är du väl?

– Jag nickar: – Mina pengar tog slut, jag skilde mig från prinsen och hamnade i Malmö.

Voff, voff, hörs det uppmanande inifrån den blå dörren. Steve reser sig hastigt upp och släpper ut en ivrigt gnyende Tjatte. Jag älskar hundar och har alltid velat ha en hund som kan läsa mina tankar.

– Det är en fin hund, men jag kan inte ha kvar honom när jag bor här.

– Jag har alltid önskat mig en stor gråvit lurvig hund, precis som Tjatte.

– Jag vill helst inte avliva honom.

– Jag kan ta hand om Tjatte, hör jag mig själv säga.

– Kan du det, du är ju hemlös?

– Jag vet många hemlösa som har hundar och jag är på väg att ordna upp mitt liv.

Steve sitter tyst en lång stund och tittar på mig.

– Du är inte vem som helst, du är Snövit, min Disneyfavorit som älskar skogens alla djur. Jag är säker på att du kommer att ta väl hand om Tjatte. Vi kan väl dela vårdnaden om honom.

Nästa morgon skiner solen på mitt blekvita ansikte och jag vaknar med ett ryck – jag har en hund! Tjatte och jag travar ut på gatan och Steve står i köksfönstret och vinkar åt oss. Jag är glad, jag har en hund och idag ska jag se Disney on Ice tillsammans med Disneys allra mest berömda karaktärer. Det ska bli spännande att få träffa Cruella de Vil, Robin Hood, Mowgli och Mulan igen.

Jag blir bekymrad, får hundar komma in på Malmö Arena? Jag tror inte det. Plan A: Steve får tillbaka Tjatte. Ingen bra plan. Plan B: Jag smugglar in Tjatte. En bra plan.

Med lite smink, en nattmössa och ett nattlinne ser Tjatte ut som vargen i Rödluvan, nästan. Vi tar tåget till Hyllie, ingen biljettkontroll som tur är. Malmö Arena är en stor anläggning. Tjatte och jag går några varv runt. Vi går förbi några scenarbetare som står och röker utanför en halvöppen dörr. De fimpar och går in. Men dörren går inte i lås, det är för mycket snömodd i vägen. Jag öppnar försiktigt och smyger in. Det är ingen där.

– Vad gör du här?

– Jag, jag, stammar jag fram, har bara varit ute och rastat Rödluvans varg, och nu ska hon få tillbaka den.

– Varför har ingen talat om det för mig, säger vakten, jag vill veta vem och när någon rör sig i den här delen utanför schemat.

– Jag vet inget, säger jag.

– Ja, kila iväg nu till Rödluvan och komihåg att ta kontakt med mig nästa gång.

Puh, vi är inne. Nu gäller det att hitta VIP-loungen där de andra är. Det är ingen som tycker det är konstigt att vi är där. Det är till och med några barn som upphetsat ropar:

– Titta, titta mamma, där är Snövit med Rödluvans varg!

Och de tar fram sina mobiler och börjar fotografera oss. Jag ler och börjar posera i bästa skådespelarstil.

Jag tar fram min biljett och visar den för värdinnan.

– Välkommen till Disney on Ice, Snövit!

Där inne sitter redan Mowgli och med en elegant gest drar han fram en stor fåtölj till mig.

– Trevligt att se dig igen, Snövit. Men vad är det jag ser, har du varit och norpat vargen från Rödluvan på väg hit?

– Nej, det här är min Tjatte. Han är bara lite maskerad, så att vi lättare skulle kunna ta oss in här.

Jag ser mig omkring, det är riktigt elegant här, med ett stort fönster mot isen och stora högtalare, sköna fåtöljer och en härlig buffé med julens alla läckerheter. Tjatte sniffar försiktigt. Han känner nog lukten av skinkan.

– Gör det något om jag ger lite av skinkan till Tjatte? säger jag.

– Inte för min del men Cruella har kanske några synpunkter på det, säger Robin.

Och då ser jag ett moln av prickig päls svepa in genom dörren.

– Hej, alla darlings, härligt att få se er live. Oh, vilken söt päls, synd att den har så fula kläder på sig. Vilken kvalité, just en sådan vargpäls som jag har letat efter.

– Du rör inte min hund, säger jag vasst, han är inte till salu. Tjatte morrar dovt.

Cruella de Vil häller upp ett glas champagne och sätter sig i fåtöljen bredvid Mowgli.

– Hej, vänner, nu har ni mig här! säger Mulan och rättar till sina knivar. Undrar hur hon fått dem genom entrékontrollen?

– Jaha, så det här är vi som är de mest lyckade av alla Disneykaraktärerna, det var en brokig samling. Jag undrar vad vi har gemensamt, inte kan det vara så att vi varit med i de bästa filmerna rent tekniskt sett, då skulle inte Snövit vara här, säger Mulan.

Vi tar alla lite mat och småpratar vänligt med varandra om vad som hänt oss efter filmerna och vad vi har på gång. Cruella har så svårt att slita ögonen från Tjatte att jag inte lämnar honom ur synhåll en minut. Sedan börjar showen och alla tittar intresserat på föreställningen. Den är verkligen påkostad och isprinsessorna Elsa och Anna åker skridskor så elegant. Då hör jag ett ilsket vaff, vaff, och ser Cruella de Vil dra Tjatte iväg ut i halsbandet. Jag skriker högt, djurvännen Mowgli skyndar till undsättning.

– Hjälp, hjälp, hon tar min hund, hon ska göra en pälsmössa av honom, skriker jag.

Och det uppstår ett vilt tumult där alla slåss med alla. Mulan kastar sina knivar, träffar den tjocka elkabeln och ljuset går. Hela Malmö Arena blir strömlöst. Publiken flyr. Vi kämpar för att komma ut, det blir trängsel i dörren. Alla börjar slåss. Mulan manövrerar sina knivar. Blodet flyter. Då kommer polisen. På ordningsvakternas beskrivning förstår de att det var hos oss som tumultet började. Vi har vid det laget allihop lugnat ner oss och sitter utslagna i VIP-loungen och ser över våra sår.

– Det ser ut som om det har varit ett rejält slagsmål här, säger den förste polisen, och tittar på min blodstänkta uppenbarelse.

– Det blir nog svårt att reda ut det här, bäst att vi tar med dem till Malmöfängelset, säger polis nummer två.

Malmö fängelse tornar upp sig som en stor, olycksbådande gråvit byggnad. I den lilla cellen sitter Robin Hood. Han tittar förvånat på oss fyra. Så ses vi igen, på ett sätt som ingen av oss kunnat ana.

3


End file.
